Brothers
by Totsuka-san
Summary: Just a story about Lass and Rufus seven years ago, Urm... Im sorry if its hard to understand..


"Huk...huk.." The sound of a boy crying came from a dark room. -Someone opens the door- "Dont cry my love ones~" someone said. It sounded like a lady. The crying boy saw the lady and says "Please, dont take me away, I dont want to be the one thats going to die like the others." said the crying boy. "Its okay~ Just close your eyes and everything will turn out bloody and your brain will become our next experiment~." said the lady. "Thats enough for you, Karina which is the Kaze Aze." Said a demon man. He has two guns. "Goodbye, Make it Rain!." He makes his skill. But it didnt hit her. "Tch, I will pay you next time and take another kid's brain~ Ahahaha~!" She said. And she is gone. "Whats with this room, its full of children's heads and bodies..." He said. "Tha...Thank...You..Huk huk" The kid says, he is still crying.. "I am Rufus Wilde, 15 years old. And im the bounty hunter," He said. "I...I am La...Lass Isolate..." The kid said. His tears had stopped. "Hm... You seem to be 6 years old. You must have been here for so long and your friends must have been killed by Kaze Aze.. "'Said Rufus.

Rufus P.O.V

Lass... I heard that name before... Wait... Theres one day that mom says she is gonna name her second son Lass.. Could he be my little brother? Should I take care of him?

-End of the P.O.V

Rufus kept on thinking, in the end he already confirm that Lass is his brother and He should take care of him.

"Since youre the only one left... I think I should take care of you." Said Rufus. He grabs Lass and walk slowly to his home. "You want some food or drink?" Rufus asked nicely. Lass nods. "There you go, some sandwiches and a bottle of plain water." Said Rufus. Rufus stopped for awhile to wait for Lass to eat. "Its delicous... " Said Lass. "I think you should go and take a bath and and buy you some clothes."

At Rufus House,

"Okay, this is the bathroom, the place for you to bath. And this my bedroom, you can sleep here with me for awhile until you know how to sleep by yourself. Oh yeah, this is the Living Room, where you can watch television or relax or even read books." Said Rufus. "Whats this.." Said Lass. "Oh.. Thats my phone." said Rufus. "What is phone.." asked Lass. "Well, a phone is a thing to call someone else or text messages, there are lots types of phones, mine is Iphone." Rufus answered. Lass didnt answer. "Okay, go to the bathroom and I will help you to clean you." Said Rufus. "First, you need to take off everything, then use this towel to cover your body, okay, now go in the bathroom."

In the Bathroom.

"Okay, take off your towel.. " said Rufus. "Again..?" said Lass. "You dont have to be shy, we're brothers." said Rufus. "Bro.. Brothers?." He said. "I know it for the first time i met you, because when i was 11 our mum tells me that she is gonna name her second child Lass. Oh My, your body is full of scars and dirt.. " Said Rufus. Suddenly Lass started to cry again. "Woah, dont cry, dont cry, Kaze Aze wont get you. I know you had a rough time while youre there. Everything will be just fine." Said Rufus trying to calm Lass down. "Now take this soap and wipe it at your body. And wash your hair too." Said Rufus.

After cleaning Lass and everything,

"Now you look clean, okay, you go watch the TV and I go buy you some clothes, you stay in the home alone."'Said Rufus. Rufus went to the mall. "This..Show.. Is Funny.." said Lass. Lass walks around Rufus' house, he saw the kitchen, its very clean. Then he goes up stairs, he saw the computer room, where Rufus usually do his work. "The house is kinda lonely and big.." He said. So, he went downstairs and continue watch the TV.

At the Mall,

"Hm... Lets see, Pyjamas, Shirts, Trousers and Underwears..." said Rufus. At the mall, he saw other demons too, '... Its very rare ti see other demons at the human world..' he thought.

One hour later,

"Lass? Im home." said Rufus. "Lass..? Where are you? Now where is that little kid.." Lass wasnt at the first floor, so he went to the second floor, he searched at the master bedroom, the toilet, the Second bedroom but he wasnt there. Theres only one room he havent search, the room that he always do his works. He opens the door, and he saw Lass playing with the computer. "Lass? What are you doing..?" Asked Rufus. "Playing..." Lass answered. "Well, whatever it is, I bought you some clothes." Said Rufus. "Now change your clothes.". "I... I like it..." Said Lass. 'Ka...Kawaii...' Rufus tought.

Few months later, They become best friends, every evening they play with each other.

4 years later

"Lass, I have to go on a mission for 3 years, I really wish to stay with you but this is important, take care of yourself." Said Rufus, he said that when Lass was asleep because he dont want Lass to cry to see him leaving. Few hours later, Lass woked up, "Rufus onii-chan? Are you ready to watch adventure time?" said Lass, "Rufus onii-chan, where are you?" He saw the letter at the fridge. It says 'Dear Lass, im sorry to leave you but, im on a mission for 3 years altough I want to stay with my brother but Icant, so, take care and grow up as a healthy shota kid.

-Rufus,' "He... He leave me alone?..." Lass said and started to cry.

3 years later,

Lass had become 13 year old, still a shota, he joined The GrandChase and he had make alot of friends. "Hm.., is this the Grandchase?" said a voice, "Tha...That voice..." Said Lass, "Blabliblubla," Said Arme she hits her head on the wall. "Long Time no see," said the Voice, "Lass," "Ru...Rufus...?" said Lass, he started to cry again, "Rufus?.." said Dio. "He's a demon" said Dio and makes this 'D:' Face. "I know, Jerk." said Ley. "Please guys, dont fight." said Zero. "Wait... No..! Rufus is not a demon...!" said Lass. "Hm...? You dont know im a demon while youre a half demon half human?" said Rufus. "Im.. A half demon..?" said Lass. Rufus didnt answer. "Well, anyways i've done my 3 years mission and now i want to stay with my cute little brother" said Rufus, Rufus pulls Lass' cheeks and Lass blushes.

- The End -

Im Sorry if its too hard to understand or you dont like Lass x Rufus because im a big fan of Lass x Rufus. owo


End file.
